


Slept Through The Apocalypse

by smartravenclaws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Apocalyptic AU, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean Winchester in Denial About Sexuality, Future, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, No angels, Post Apocalypse, Post Apocalyptic AU, Super Soliders, and cas is not an angel, as always though, but bare with me, but canon until this point, cyrosleep, evil government, excluding how dean and cas met, genetically engineered soldiers, hibernation, hibernation pods, how dean resurrected, human!Cas, okay maybe i lied about the angel thing but they're not present in the past in this AU, so everything that has ever happened will be the same, theres no angels to fuck shit up, which will be explained, yes i know i'm not a fan of human cas but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/smartravenclaws
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel's lives have been changed forever. They're kept in a super secret facility, asleep until they are needed to save the world again.But they never expected that to happen.ORThe Winchester have been hunting with Castiel Novak for years now, and are close enough to be a family. But they end up so alone, under the control of the higher powers.Until one day, they wake up to a world gone missing.------Castiel is Human in this fic, and how they meet will be explained in this fic, as he is not angel turned human but human born. and uhhh I don't wanna give to much away so, uh, please read it and tell me what you think?Mostly canonThis idea sparked from the hibernation pods in 'Passengers' so idk I can't exactly take all the credit can I?





	1. the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> balthazar I know what I said don't @ me

_click_

 

_click click_

 

_click_

 

_click click cl-_

 

"Aha!"

 

"What? You found the files?"

 

"One, at least. The other two are going to take a little more digging..." 

 

"Well hurry up and print them as you go!"

 

"Alright, bossy boots."

 

_A small disc appears out of a medium sized box, which is quickly placed in the memory bank of a holographic device. The following information appears:_

> _WINCHESTER, Sam_
> 
> **D.O.B** : May 2nd, 1983
> 
>  **P.O.B** : Lawrence, Kansas
> 
>  **Height** : 6’4"
> 
>  **Weight** : 230lbs
> 
>  **Physical** **Description** : Shoulder Length Brown Hair, Brown Eyes
> 
>  **Skills** **Include** : Computer/Hacking and researching expertise, fighting with and without weapons
> 
>  **Weaknesses** : Wants a Normal Life, Will Not Hurt Family
> 
>  **Education** : Fourth Year Stanford

"Thats all? No files about what happened here?"

 

"They're probably somewhere, but we don't have the time."

 

"Can't you like, put it all on a USB?"

 

"USB's haven't been used in over half a century,"

 

"Oh,"

 

 _Another disc slides out and is placed in the memory bank, and more information comes up._  

>  
> 
> _WINCHESTER, Dean_
> 
> **D.O.B** : January 24th, 1979
> 
>  **P.O.B** : Lawrence, Kansas
> 
>  **Height** : 6’1"
> 
>  **Weight** : 210lbs
> 
>  **Physical**   **Description** : Short Dirty Blond Hair, Green Eyes
> 
>  **Skills**   **Include** : You do not have permission to access this information
> 
>  **Weaknesses** : Self Hatred, Willingness of Self Sacrifice, Unable to Properly Asses Emotional Feelings
> 
>  **Education** : High School

 

"No permission!?"

 

"I can't get that far. We need to leave soon, and I've almost got the last file,"

 

"Maybe,"

 

"Maybe what?" 

 

"Maybe we could y'know, do it ourselves? Not wait for everyone else,"

 

_A swivel chair turns to face a figure as another disc slides out._

 

> _NOVAK, Castiel_
> 
> **D.O.B** : September 18, 1978
> 
>  **P.O.B** : Denver, Colorado
> 
>  **Height** : 5’11"
> 
>  **Weight** : 170lbs
> 
>  **Physical** **Description** : Short Dark Brown Hair, Blue Eyes
> 
>  **Skills** **Include** : Mechanical Engineering, fighting with and without weapons
> 
>  **Weaknesses** : Attachment to the Winchesters, Tendency to Stray From Authoritative Orders, Unlike His Major Castiel Does Not Tinker
> 
>  **Education** : College of Colorado Denver

"We need to leave,"

 

"I know but-"

 

"But what?"

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

...

 

...

 

...

  
  


_BANG_

  
... _  
_

 

"We need to leave,"

 

 


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of it all

_ One Hundred and Twenty-Eight years previously  _

 

“Mmph,” Castiel groaned as he clutched his head with his eyes still closed. He vaguely remembered being knocked out, but who knows for how long.  _ Or where the Winchesters are- _

 

The hunter opened his eyes to find himself in a white and surgically clean holding cell, with steel bars keeping him inside. There was no known source of sunlight, but he squinted from the glare. After a few more seconds of trying to grab his bearings, he noticed someone calling out his name.  _ His name. _

 

“Sam! Cas!” It called out, and Castiel grabbed hold of the wall as he tried to figure out what this meant.

 

“Oh my god. DEAN!” Castiel finally managed to call out, and he heard a noticeable sigh of relief.  

 

“Cas are you okay? Sammy isn’t responding,” Dean’s voice sounded weary, and who knows how long he’s been awake for. He quickly figured out that Dean must be in the cell next to him, judging by how close the calling was. 

 

Scrambling to get up and reach the bars. “Yeah, I’m okay Dean what about-” Castiel said as he reached out to grab the bars.

 

“NO CAS DON’T!” Dean yelled, but it was too late. He grabbed the steel bar and got thrown backwards from an electric shock.

 

“CAS!” Dean yelled out again, panic high in his voice.

 

“I’m- oomph, I’m okay,” Castiel groaned as he propped himself up, when there was a second voice.

 

“Guys?”

 

“SAM!” Both Dean and Castiel yelled out. It only just occurred to him that just maybe this was a trick, and the Winchesters weren’t here at all. Or maybe he was dreaming, maybe they’re dead in a ditch while he’s being transported to some- some secondary location. 

 

“Where are we?” Sam’s voice cut through Castiel’s thoughts, and Dean answered for both of them.

 

“No idea.”

 

But then a loud and booming voice came from speakers outside the holding cells, making Castiel jump.

 

“Good. You’re all awake. It’s time,” a booming and unfamiliar voice said from speakers, whereabouts unknown.

 

“Time for what,” Castiel heard Dean mumbled, as a door slide open and multiple pairs of feet came marching in, most likely wearing soldier type uniforms. 

 

Castiel certainly didn’t expect for six of them to stop out the front of his cell, but then again, he didn’t know what to expect anyway. 

 

The cell bars slide open, and the six soldiers came marching in to pick Castiel up off his feet, with the intentions of dragging him to the next room if needed.  

 

He tried to dig his heels in, but the floor was smooth and slippery without the correct shoes on, which Castiel did not have, he kept sliding. “DEAN!” Castiel called out, trying to turn his head, but he felt a sharp jab in his side. He shut up.

 

In a matter of minutes, they had brought Castiel to a large open room, with three tables with electronics attached laid out in the centre. But that wasn’t the main focus of the mechanical engineer, it was a uniformed woman standing by the one over on the far end of the room. 

 

The soldiers came to a stop in front of her, still gripping Castiel’s arms. “Welcome, Castiel.” she was clearly the head authoritative at- at whatever place this was. 

 

“Where am I,” Castiel growled, despite being in a position that gave him no upper hand. 

 

“You are at the BDA, otherwise knows as the Bureau of Defense Testing. And you, Mr. Novak, are our next subject. 

 

Hearing feet behind him, Castiel turned his head. Sam and Dean were also being dragged in, struggling. “And so are the Winchester brothers,” turning back to look at her, he found a smug smile plastered on her face.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel said through gritted teeth, weighing up the effect of spitting on her. 

 

“That's for me to know, and for you to… well, I think I’ll let you sleep on it,” she chuckled to herself, before nodding at one of the soldiers standing by. 

 

“Say goodnight, Castiel,” the woman smirked again, and he was lifted up and thrown down onto the table. Not without a struggle of course. Castiel had no idea what was happening, but he wasn’t going to let it happen without a fight. 

 

“Cas! No!” He heard Dean yell from the table over, who the soldiers were having difficulty lifting up. 

 

Pinned down at the arms and legs between two complicated systems, someone stuck an IV in his arm. 

 

“I swear to god if you do anything to him-” Castiel heard Dean yelling out what felt like a mile away. 

 

The white lights overtook his vision as he faded away, a strange calm overcoming him. No one was yelling, and he was safe. He was gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you guys like this! I kinda forget my original plan so we're going to be winging a bit of it.... xD


End file.
